


girl's school

by MissHawkeye



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkeye/pseuds/MissHawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie wasn't going to let Peggy's habit of disappearing spoil her fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl's school

Peggy forgot they had plans, Angie realized with a sigh. She tried not it take to too personally. While at first she thought the English woman was trying to give her the brush off, she was beginning to accept it as a quirk of her personality. Peggy was always running off at odd times in the day. She was rarely on time. Angie never knew when she was going to pop up.

Well, she wasn’t going to let a little tardiness spoil her fun. Angie walked determinedly through the hallway and paused before Peggy’s door. She hesitated for a moment. Maybe she should wait in her own? But she shook her head and pushed the door open.

Peggy’s room was organized in a way Angie had never managed. Her fancy jewelry was displayed on the vanity. Angie walked over, running her fingers over the pearls. They were probably real. It once again made her wonder what kind of family Peggy came from, and what she was doing in New York working at The Phone Company instead of attending fancy tea parties with high society. She was pretty sure that was what they did over the pond.

Draped over the back of the chair was Peggy’s black and pink silk robe. Checking to see if the door was still closed, Angie picked it up. It slipped onto her body like water. She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure. Once she was a famous actress, she would wear nothing but silk.

She sniffed the robe. It smelled faintly of Peggy’s perfume. Angie felt her face redden. Okay, she was officially crossing into creepy territory. But she still wasn’t willing to take the damn thing off. Not just yet.

Angie looked around the room again. It seemed to suit Peggy perfectly. But she still got the feeling that it didn’t actually reveal anything about the woman herself. The books on the shelves were perfectly basic. Classics and epics. Nothing raunchy like the dime novels under Katie’s bed or the lesbian pulp magazines hidden behind Elizabeth’s framed pictures.

There was one strange one, though. The Book of Symbols. Angie picked it off the shelf and flipped through it. It looked like a bunch of nonsense to her. She wondered why Peggy owned it.

"Angie, what are you doing?" Peggy’s cold voice cut through the room. Angie flinched and the blood drained from her face.

"I wasn’t snooping, I swear!" she excused as she reeled around to face her friend. Peggy didn’t look pleased. In fact, Angie had never seen her look so angry before. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were pursed. It made her want to sink into the floor. "I really wasn’t."

"Then what were you doing?" Peggy quirked her eyebrow.

"You were late. I was waiting for you."

"And you decided to put on my robe and go through my things?"

"I got bored," Angie chose not to mention she had hardly been in Peggy’s room for ten minutes.

"Angie," some of the tension left Peggy’s body when she sighed. But now she just looked tired. "I went to a girl’s school. I’m used to girls rifling through my things. But I didn’t tolerate it then and I won’t tolerate it now."

"I’m sorry," Angie whispered. Her skin began to crawl, and she tugged off the robe. She placed it on Peggy’s bed and walked to the door. She felt Peggy’s eyes on her as she passed her.

Angie paused at the doorway. She reluctantly looked back at Peggy, knowing she shouldn’t leave things like this. “I didn’t go to a girl’s school.”

"Oh?" Peggy’s tone was neutral.

"I grew up with two brothers. One liked to shove my face in the dirt and the other threatened any boy who so much as looked at me. And I didn’t have a lot of friends."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it’s true!" Angie chuckled. "I wasn’t always the smooth-talking, go-getter you see before you. My awkward phase lasted too long."

"You grew out of it," Peggy said lowly. Angie flushed, but she kept going. She had a point to make.

"So I moved out here, and the girls don’t really want to be friendly with the competition, you know? And the girls here are nice, but I’m not close with any of them."

Angie trailed off. Maybe she didn’t have a point to make. As she turned around, intending to retreat to her room and lick her wounds, Peggy’s voice interrupted her.

"We had plans, didn’t we? Or are you planning on skipping out on me?"

Angie couldn’t control the smile that bloomed on her face. “Wouldn’t dream of standing a doll like you up, English.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [queenatwell](http://queenatwell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
